stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Zan
Roman Gaul, better known as Zan, was until recently an operative of the Shotozumi-rengo of the Seattle yakuza. Zan was one of the first characters introduced into the campaigin, pairing up with Thomas "T-Rex" Florence and Antonious "Teucer" Feldspar in a joint venture between the yakuza and the Mafia against the Seattle Triads. Despite this, he has only recently become a full-fledged member of the now independent team, severing his ties to the Shotozumi. General information A Caucasian human, Zan appears to be in his early thirties, with dark hair and eyes and a tall, muscular build. He has been extensively modified with both cyber and bioware and has a notable aptitude with all manner of weapons, though he favors a heavily modified Ingram smartgun. An extremely deadly combatent, Zan has demonstrated himself to be both merciless and efficient when the bullets start flying, on more than one occasion calmly executing opponents who have been rendered more or less out of the fight. Still, he does not seem to relish the killing, often advocating a softer, stealthier approach. In any event, Zan has been a great asset to the team beyond his abilities as a killer, providing them with vehicles, drones, and other tools from his own income. Zan comes across as cool, dark, and somewhat aloof, but is generally polite when addressed, if curt. He has proven willing and knowledgable when giving advice, demonstrating extensive experience with everything from infiltration and surveillence to urban combat. He has been noticably on edge lately, even teetering on the cusp of a complete breakdown, but this is both understandable given his current involvement with the shedim and his former ties to the yakuza, and forgiveable as it has yet to manifest in hostility or anger towards another member of the team. Though the exact nature of the phenomnon is currently a mystery, Zan is subject to trances where he is forced to look through the eyes of the greater Shedim currently plaguing Seattle. The things he sees in these trances are frequently disturbing and usually horrendously violent, but have proven useful in tracking the demonic entities down. It is a terrible price to pay for such an advantage, all borne by Zan, and it has contributed more than anything to his apparent near breakdown. One Shedim referred to Zan as "the Seer", pronouncing it see-er (As in one who sees), but the specifics of this are unknown at this time. Zan in game Zan appeared as an NPC in the very first game, teaming up with Thomas and Teucer at the behest of his yakuza employers. He remained with them through the subsequent ambushes, double crosses, and continuing operations to retrieve the five "White Souls". only returning to the yakuza when the team had found relative, if temporary, safety at the home/headquarters of Dr. Vanessa Drake. Unlike Thomas, Zan was not let go by his syndicate during the Souls debacle, and it is unknown what punishments he faced for his long absence while the team was in hiding from Alfonso Bigio. Despite his cool demeanor, Zan has proven to have some very useful friends. Most notably, it was he who brought Rune Komuso into the team's fold, even going so far as to actively convince the wavering magician to remain with the team in order to fufill his undeniable curiousity at the nature of the Souls. He also introduced the team to to Stamina, a former runner living under the streets of Redmond, who provided the team with a place to sleep and regroup during the worst of the Mafia civil war. Zan gets along well with everyone on the team, though there is no one he seems to share a particularly warm relationship with. It is known that Zan and Rune have known each other a long time, and in fact even seem to have been good friends at some point, but it would be a stretch to describe them that way now. He has also been a bit of a flirt, mostly with Sofia. He has demonstrated a fondness for depressents, though nowhere near what might be called an addiction. He favors Lonely Cowboy brand whiskey, has accepted dopamine laced cigarettes from Rune, and mentioned recreational use of Zen.